Faut vraiment que t’arrête la poudreuse
by Chibi Mow
Summary: One Shot. Yaoi. PWP. Suite de 'T'as trop sniffer de poudreuse'. Ryo et Yamapi partent en vacances ensemble mais que se passe-t-il après une journée fatigante ?


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Faut vraiment que t'arrête la poudreuse

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi partent en vacances ensemble mais que se passe-t-il après une journée fatigante ?

Note : Certaines m'ont dit que mon dernier One Shot donnait trop froid alors voici une suite un peu plus chaude ^^ !!

Note 1 : Désolé mais c'est pas relu alors j'espère ne pas trop m'être embrouiller dans les phrases et ne pas avoir oublié trop de mots. Sinon je pense vous sortir la version corriger dans la semaine à venir.

Faut vraiment que t'arrête la poudreuse

Dans la lumière tamisée de cette fin de journée, Nishikido Ryo bien enrouler dans une couverture regardait le feu jouer dans la cheminée. Ces vacances ne se passaient pas exactement comme il l'espérait mais ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu passer sa semaine à travailler loin de son amoureux.

D'ailleurs, le dit amoureux entra dans la pièce deux tasses de chocolat fumantes dans les mains les déposant sur la table avant de se perdre à son tour dans la contemplation du feu.

Le regard de Ryo avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à observer. Recouvert d'un T-shirt à manche longue assez près du corps, le Kanjani pouvait aisément deviner tous les muscles qui dessinaient le torse et les bras de son amant le faisant esquisser un sourire gourmand. Et encore il n'avait pas osé laisser son regard descendre jusqu'au jeans qui devait parfaitement mouler les fesses musclées et appétissante de son cadet. Surtout que dans la position dans laquelle il était, la vue n'en était que plus belle.

Toujours accroupi devant la table basse Yamashita se retourna jetant enfin un regard à son amant qu'il trouvait trop silencieux. Lorsque qu'il comprit où était parti l'esprit de Nishikido, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

_ J'y peux rien si t'es trop beau !

_ Tu préférerais que je le sois moins ?

_ Je préférerais que tu sois humainement beau.

De nouveau le rire de Yamapi raisonna dans la pièce alors que Ryo partait encore dans ses délires comme quoi il avait dû être crée par des extraterrestres parce que ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi beau. Pourtant le sourire heureux que Yamashita faisait en ce moment confirmait parfaitement la théorie de Ryo qui ne pouvait plus détourner le regard.

_ Je t'ai fais du chocolat.

L'esprit pas encore tout à fait remis de tant de beauté de Nishikido ne comprit que quelques mots dans la phrase avant de les interpréter à sa façon. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres alors que son cerveau associait les mots ''Yamapi'' et ''chocolat''. Un peu plus et il en aurait littéralement bavé.

_ Ryo ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ J'suis fatigué après une journée pareille.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne parles pas ? Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ?

''Yamapi'' et ''lit'' ! Hmmm !

Il était vraiment fatigué. Soupirant fortement avant de faire signe que non à son amant, le Kanjani ne le lâcha pas pour autant du regard. Certain disait que la neige avait un effet excitant sur les gamins, mais quel effet elle avait sur les adultes alors ? Parce que là, il s'excitait au moindre mot que Pi prononçait.

Faisant signe à son cadet de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, Nishikido ouvrit sa couverture afin de l'enrouler avec lui dedans.

_ T'as vraiment pas aimé ?

_ C'était fatiguant !

Devant la moue boudeuse qu'esquissait Yamashita à présent assis à côté de lui, Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus profond alors que l'aîné laissait sa langue jouer avec celle de son cadet. Posant ses mains sur les haches de Yamapi, Nishikido le força à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans pour autant couper le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant que le sourire de Pi ne s'étale sur son visage.

_ Je croyais que tu étais fatigué.

_ Je ne suis jamais fatigué quand on parle de toi.

Le rire de Yamapi résonna de nouveau dans la pièce faisant s'élargir encore un peu le sourire de Ryo. Rapprochant encore un peu son amant de lui, Nishikido fit entrer leurs bassins en contact faisant soupirer Pi de plaisir.

Contrairement à Ryo, Yamashita n'avait jamais était fatigué après une telle journée. Et voir que son amant était en forme dès qu'il s'agissait de lui déchargeait en lui une vague de bien être dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Les délires de son aîné sur sa beauté inhumaine le faisaient toujours rire mais en même temps c'était tellement bon.

_ Juste devant la cheminée.

_ Quoi ?

_ On le fait juste devant la cheminée.

_ Ryo ?

L'aîné était déjà partit dans le cou de Yamapi le dévorant comme si il n'y avait pas goûté depuis des jours, ses mains soulevant déjà le T-shirt encombrant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça fait romantique et que ça plairait au fan.

_ Je ne suis pas une fane.

_ Toi non mais moi oui.

Son rire du plus jeune raisonna de nouveau dans la pièce avant d'être coupé par Nishikido qui venait de poser sa main sur la bosse qui se formait doucement dans son pantalon. Sentant qu'on le soulevait, Pi se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de résister aux envies bizarres de Ryo tant que ce dernier arrivait à être à la hauteur.

Déposant son précieux fardeau sur le sol, le Kanjani se releva rapidement allant chercher la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé un peu plus tôt avant de la déposer par terre. Récupérant Yamapi qui le regardait faire en souriant, Ryo le déposa sur le lit improvisé avant de fondre sur son ventre que ses mains s'amusaient déjà à dénuder.

Le rire de Yamapi s'éleva encore alors que son aîné embrassait ses abdos tout en se débarrassant de son T-shirt. Les mains de Yamashita plongèrent dans les cheveux de Ryo cherchant à le faire remonter jusqu'à sa bouche mais son amant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser ses muscles tranquilles commençant déjà à les détourer de sa langue.

_ Ryoooo !

_ Hmm ?

_ Embrasse-moi !

Remontant doucement le long du torse halé de son amant, Nishikido accéda à la requête de Yamapi l'embrassant passionnément. Se glissant entre les jambes écarter du leader de News, Ryo continua de l'embrasser tout en défaisant la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de son cadet.

Se débarrassant difficilement du pull qui était vraiment de trop de Ryo, Yamashita laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de son amant y laissant des marques de griffure quand son aîné s'amusait à souffler sur son boxer trop serré qui disparu rapidement.

Lorsqu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le membre tendu de son cadet à présent découvert, Ryo ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son amant lorsqu'il rejetait la tête en arrière de plaisir s'empêchant de crier en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique.

_ T'arrête pas !

Sa langue glissa le long du sexe de Yamapi le faisant gémir de plaisir alors que l'une de ses mains venait se présenter devant sa bouche afin que son cadet n'humidifie quelque uns de ses doigts. Ne se faisant pas prier, Yamashita attrapa les doigts entre ses lèvres avant de laisser sa langue jouer avec.

De son côté, Ryo s'amusait à déposer ses lèvres sur le membre tendu de son cadet sans pour autant satisfaire son besoin grandissant de contact. Un sourire amusé s'étendit sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors que Yamapi se cambrait pour que sa virilité entre en contact avec sa bouche. Son aîné jouait avec lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça grisant.

Retirant ses doigts des lèvres de son cadet, Ryo les fit redessiner doucement le contour des muscles abdominaux de son amant avant de les descendre jusqu'à ses fesses musclées.

C'est seulement lorsque le premier doigts pénétra Yamapi que Nishikido consentit à prendre le sexe de son cadet en bouche savourant le goût de sa peau. Le cri que Yamashita poussa à ce moment fut un mélange entre douleur et plaisir avant qu'il ne lance un regard réprobateur à son amant. Ryo lui faisait vraiment perdre tous ses moyens, tellement qu'il ne savait même plus si il devait avoir mal à cause de son intrusion en lui ou y prendre du plaisir grâce à sa langue qui jouait joyeusement avec son membre.

Un second doigt se fraya doucement un chemin en lui rejoignant le premier alors que la langue de Ryo continuait de dessiner des arabesques étranges autour de son sexe. Des gémissements de plaisirs lui échappaient de plus en plus difficile à retenir alors que Nishikido s'amusait de son manque de résistance à ses attouchements.

Les mouvements de va et viens que Ryo faisait de sa bouche s'accélérèrent faisant haleter son cadet qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de crier son plaisir surtout que les doigts qui s'enfonçaient en lui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son point de non retour.

Heureux de son effet, Nishikido plaça sa main libre en travers des hanches de Pi l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement de bassin. A présent qu'il avait le contrôle total sur le corps frissonnant de plaisir de son cadet, le Kanjani accéléra encore son mouvement sur le membre gonflé de son amant prêt à le faire exploser.

Après quelques minutes de cette torture, Yamapi se libéra entre les lèvres de Ryo dans un cri de plaisir non retenu.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son aîné alors qu'il recueillait les dernière gouttes de semence de son amant avec sa langue. Il bougeât de nouveau ses doigts dans son intimité rappelant à son cadet qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

_ J'adore quand tu cris.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'élargit alors que Ryo remontait vers son visage déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser remplit de tendresse.

Retirant ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, Nishikido se positionna un peu mieux entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amant.

_ Je ne comprends pas à quoi sert le feu dans ton histoire.

_ C'est juste pour l'ambiance.

_ Ca fait cliché.

_ Et ça te rends encore plus beau !

Le rire de Yamashita s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce sous le regard appréciateur de son aîné qui le ramena sur terre en appuyant son sexe durcit contre ses fesses. Un long gémissement échappa à Pi avant qu'il plonge son regard dans les yeux noirs de désirs de Nishikido.

Le sexe de Ryo entra en lui, lui tirant une grimace de douleur que son aîné essaya de faire disparaître en l'embrassant, sa main glissant jusqu'au sexe de son cadet. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son amant, le Kanjani attendit patiemment que Yamashita se détende tout en jouant de ses doigts sur son sexe de nouveau tendu.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne commence à bouger ses hanches afin de sentir Ryo plus profond en lui. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage Nishikido alors qu'il admirait son amant impatient. Les mains de Yamashita s'accrochèrent au dos du Kanjani le rapprochant de lui afin que leurs bouches se rencontre pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Les mouvements de bassin expert de Pi firent rapidement perdre la tête à son aîné qui commença à bouger en lui. Les va et viens d'abord lent de Ryo s'accélérèrent rapidement alors que la respiration des deux amants se faisait de plus en plus saccadé. Les gémissements de Yamashita se transformèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir alors que Nishikido grognait son bien être à son oreille. Les mains de l'aîné s'agrippèrent aux hanches du leader des News le forçant à faire des mouvements plus amples alors qu'il touchait à chaque fois cet endroit qui le faisait trembler de plaisir. Les ongles de Yamashita blessaient la peau du dos de son amant alors qu'il cherchait à garder pied dans la réalité sans vraiment y arriver.

Après quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires, Yamapi se libéra entre leurs deux corps se resserrant autour du sexe de Ryo qui bougea encore un ou deux fois avant de se répandre en lui. Un long gémissement échappa à Nishikido avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur son cadet.

_ Maintenant, j'suis crevé.

_ Heureux d'avoir pu te fatiguer mais…

_ Nan !

_ Pii ! Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Qu'est ce que j'allais dire ?

_ Un truc comme ''plus moi''.

_ Finalement tu me connais bien.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'élargit un peu avant qu'il ne se blottisse un peu plus contre son amant un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

_ T'as froid ?

_ Un peu.

_ Le feu ne chauffe pas assez ?

_ Faut croire que non.

_ J'ai plein de façon de te réchauffer tu sais.

_ Comme ?

Suivant le regard de Ryo se poser sur la table basse où se trouvaient encore les deux tasses de chocolat à présent froide, Yamashita ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_ Faut vraiment que t'arrête la poudreuse.

Fin

J'espère que le lemon est pas trop mauvais et qu'il vous a plu parce qu'on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ai une histoire pour le rattraper mais bon.

Joyeux noël à tous et j'espère que vous appréciez mon cadeau ^____^ !

Chibi


End file.
